Did I cheer you up?
by 0-gerrard-8
Summary: Chloe comes into practice looking down and not her usual bubbly self. Beca makes it her mission to cheer up the co-captain. First FanFic so please review


It didn't take long for Beca to notice that Chloe wasn't her usual bubbly self. Beca always felt Chloe's presence when she was near so when the redhead walked into rehearsal, Beca looked up and noticed immediately that something was bothering Chloe. The usually perky girl, who practically bounced into every Bella's rehearsal, was today dragging her feet along as though she didn't want to be there.

Beca couldn't deny that she hated seeing her friend looking like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Not just because of her massive crush on the Bella's co-captain, but because Chloe is literally the nicest person in the world and she doesn't deserve to not be happy.

Before Beca could talk to her, Chloe had jumped straight into getting rehearsal started having the girls warm up their voices and body. The DJ would have to wait until after practice to comfort her, instead choosing to work on their set list as Fat Amy continued to complain about cardio.

Throughout practice, Beca kept an eye on Chloe, watching the way her shoulders slumped, her eyes looking tired and glum, and noticing that she didn't smile at all. To say she was worried about her friend was an understatement.

At the end of rehearsal, all of the Bella's grabbed their things and left the auditorium apart from the two captains. Beca watched as Chloe packed her things and headed for the exit.

"Hey Chlo, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Chloe turned round eyeing the brunette knowing that Beca wanted to check up on her. She couldn't help but smile internally at this. She and Beca's relationship had blossomed after Beca's freshman year at Barden. They became inseparable and Chloe knew that Beca would do anything for her and vice versa. She loved how strong their friendship was but couldn't help but wish that it turned into something more. That was partly what was wrong with her, her crush on the small girl was becoming stronger every day and it was proving harder to hide it.

"Sure Becs, what's up?"

"That's actually what I was about to ask you. Are you ok Chloe? You know you can talk to me about anything, I hate seeing you like this."

Seeing how much Beca truly meant what she said made Chloe start to tear up, all of her pent up emotions just burst out. Within a second, Beca was there to pull her into a hug, whispering in her ear to try and calm her down.

After what felt like a lifetime of crying, Chloe slowly pulled herself together, letting go of the strong grip she had on her friend. Beca reached out and wiped the tears off of her face.

"Sorry for that Beca, I don't know what's going on. I think with all the pressure of the Bella's and school and just life is getting to me a bit." She made sure to leave out the crush part.

"Hey Chloe don't apologise! You can't be happy all the time ok? I'm sorry your feeling so stressed but always know you can come to me for a hug and someone to rant to."

Chloe immediately wrapped Beca back up in a hug, relishing her scent and how it comforts her.

After about a minute, Beca pulled back and looked into the crystal blue eyes she loved so much.

"I've got an idea, I know you have no more classes today so how about we go for a drive to anywhere and just relax, take some of the pressure off of you?"

"That sounds like a great idea Becs" Chloe replied then placed a kiss on the brunette's cheek.

Beca blushed at the feeling of Chloe's lips on her skin.

"Uh ok…cool…um why don't we both go and get changed out of our workout clothes and meet back here in 45 minutes?"

Chloe beamed at her before she left the hall leaving Beca smiling like an idiot, happy that she managed to make Chloe smile again.

45 minutes later Beca was sitting on the back of her pick-up truck outside of the auditorium waiting for Chloe. Her dad had given her his old truck before she started college as a way of trying to rebuild their relationship. Although her dad couldn't buy her relationship, she wouldn't be stupid enough to turn down a free car.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she seen Chloe coming towards her truck, dressed in a very tight pair of jeans and a blue top that really brought out her eyes. She quickly pulled herself away from staring at her gorgeous friend and headed to the passenger side of the truck opening the door for Chloe to get in. Once they were both settled, Beca plugged her IPod in and played her mixes as they left Barden.

"So where are we headed?" Chloe asked.

"My secret place, somewhere I like to go when I'm feeling stressed to help clear my head."

This made Chloe smile. Knowing that Beca, the closed off alt girl, was taking her to a place that obviously meant a lot to her made Chloe feel special. Just being in the truck with Beca and listening to music was already releasing some of the stress making her feel better.

After a short car ride, singing along to Beca's mixes, they finally pulled up into a small secluded area, up a hill that looked right over the town. Beca reversed in so that she and Chloe could lie on the back of the truck. She got out, opened Chloe's door for her and started setting out pillows and blankets along the back of the truck. Once she was finished, she took Chloe's hand, ignoring the electricity she felt, and helped her up. The got comfortable, looking out into the town just in time for the sunset.

"This place is beautiful Becs, how'd did you find it?"

"Well during freshman year, after I changed the set list without asking you guys, I was so angry that I just kept driving to calm myself down. I eventually ended up here and it helped me calm down and think."

"Thanks for bringing me here Becs, its beautiful!"

"Yeah it is" Beca replied, not looking at the sunset, instead looking at how beautiful Chloe was.

Chloe turned her head and blushed at Beca's confession, she couldn't believe how in such a short time Beca had managed to make her feel better. She cuddled into the side of the brunette, listening her heart beat as well as the mixes.

They sat and spoke whilst watching the sunset, occasionally having some snacks that Beca packed. Although Chloe knew that this was just friends hanging out, she couldn't help but think that this is the most romantic thing anyone had done for her.

The night went on and eventually they ended up lying down, cuddling into each other, star gazing.

"Hey Bec?"

"Yeah Chloe?"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For this, for cheering me up and for being a great friend. This is the sweetest things anyone has done for me and it really has made me feel a lot better."

"You don't have to thank me Chloe, I'd do anything for you, especially to make sure that gorgeous smile never leaves your face. You deserve the world Chlo and I'm going to try my best to give it to you."

Chloe was taken back by what Beca had said. She couldn't hold her feelings in anymore.

She turned her head up to look at Beca.

"Becs?"

"Hmmm…" Beca said as she looked down into Chloe's eyes.

It's now or never Chloe thought. She leaned up and gently captured Beca's lips in a kiss. She couldn't believe she had just done that. Nor could she believe how good it felt. She had imagined kissing the DJ multiple times but never thought it would feel this good.

Beca was shocked at first to say the least. Never had she even entertained the idea that Chloe may feel the same way. After few moments, Beca responded to the kiss, lifting her hands up to run through the soft red locks that she has always wanted to touch.

Chloe was the first to pull back, waiting for Beca's response but the brunette didn't waste any time in pulling her back in for a second more passionate kiss.

Both girls pulled away breathless, gazing into each other's eyes.

Beca was the first one to break the silence, "Wow…"

"Yeah, wow"

"So I may be way off but does this mean you like me back?" Beca said awkwardly.

Chloe giggled, reaching up to grab Beca's face, pulling it closer to her. "Yes, I do like you back Beca Mitchell" she said before initiating yet another kiss.

Both girls spent the night sharing kisses and talking about their feelings, both completely content.

"So did I do a good job cheering you up?" Beca asked.

"Yes you most certainly did"


End file.
